<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subtlety by Talk_to_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696581">Subtlety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talk_to_me/pseuds/Talk_to_me'>Talk_to_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talk_to_me/pseuds/Talk_to_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at Molly's </p><p>Now with a follow up at the loft!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“As a bartender, I’m telling you, I notice these things” Stella said with a smirk as she deftly opened a beer behind the bar at Molly’s and pushed it into Sylvie’s hands “every person on this Earth finds some part of the body subtly sexy and it's one that most people don’t even notice.”</p><p>Sylvie pursed her lips and considered the statement. She shook her head and said “I don’t know Stella, I can’t think of anything.”</p><p>“It’s true” Severide piped up from his spot around the bend of the bar, “Stella’s a hip girl.”</p><p>“A hip girl?!” Sylvie questioned with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“Yeah, all she has to do is grab my belt loops and touch a hip bone with her thumbs and I know it’s on.” Severide stated, winking at Stella.</p><p>“And it’s not like I had my hair pulled over one shoulder at Cruz’s wedding for nothing.” Stella said cocking her head to the side and pointing to the spot where her neck met her shoulder, “Kelly’s kryptonite.”</p><p>“Foster loves a nice set of triceps, haven’t you ever noticed how she grabs onto the back of her dates’ arms when she goes in for that last goodbye kiss?” Stella continued. “Cruz is obsessed with kissing Chloe at the top of the cheekbone.”</p><p>“Casey’s a collarbone guy.” Kelly pitched in. Sylvie’s head whipped in his direction, mouth falling open slightly.</p><p>“And I know you love calloused hands” Stella finished up.  </p><p>Sylvie turned back to Stella, mouth now agape “What? I do not!”</p><p>“Did you or did you not tell me 3 months ago that your only complaint about the Chaplain in bed was soft hands? ‘I want someone who is gentle but I also want strong hands with callouses that ruin the lace on my lingerie’” Stella quoted in a high pitched impression. </p><p>Sylvie turned bright red and ducked her head. </p><p>“I believe that is my cue to hit the head” Severide said, stepping away from his stool and heading toward the back of the bar. </p><p>Sylvie looked up and glared at Stella who put her palms up in surrender. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Don’t be mad, that beer’s on me.”</p><p>Sylvie shook her head with an exasperated sigh, “You’re lucky I love you.” </p><p>Stella nodded and put her hand over her friend’s that played idly with the watch on her opposite wrist. “I know I am. And you know Kelly’s not going to go spreading that around.”</p><p>“Don’t be too sure, I'm positive I’ll never not see Foster’s upper arm grab from here on out”</p><p>“Or Casey’s collarbone appreciation?” Stella asked with a knowing grin. </p><p>Sylvie rolled her eyes and started to respond when the man in question walked through the door and made his way over to the pair. </p><p>“Ladies” he said nodding at Stella and sliding into the stool next to Sylvie. </p><p>Knowing her captain, Stella started building a Guinness from the tap. </p><p>“Hey, I thought you’d be by earlier” said Sylvie “it’s getting close to closing.”</p><p>“I know, I actually just got off the phone with my sister, my niece Violet got into the University of Chicago” he said proudly, his tired smile growing “she applied for their National Police and Fire Scholarship. It was a long shot because I’m her uncle, not her dad, but the selection committee loved the essay she wrote about me and she got it anyway! A full ride to a top 10 school, because of me.” </p><p>He was full on beaming and it was contagious. </p><p>“Matt, that’s amazing.” Sylvie said throwing her arm around his waist for a side hug “Look at you, the proud uncle.” </p><p>“Thanks Sylvie” he said, tossing his left arm over her shoulder and squeezing her bicep. </p><p>Stella slid Matt his pint and turned wait on the few customers that had lined up. Matt picked it up with his right hand and saluted her with his glass. </p><p>Turning to Sylvie he pulled his lingering arm away and Sylvie’s breath caught as the edge of his thumb ghosted over her collar bone almost imperceptibly. She felt goosebumps break out under her soft knit sweater. </p><p>“Um, I was actually just thinking about calling a Lyft, it’s getting late.” Sylvie said, looking down and fiddling with her watchband. </p><p>“Give me 10 minutes to finish my beer and I’ll give you a ride home” Casey said with an easy grin. “I was going to wait on Severide but it looks like he and Trudy are getting into it.”</p><p>“Detective Severide mode.” Sylvie agreed with a nod, “I’ll grab my coat from the back.” </p><p>Sylvie slipped off her barstool, retrieved her coat, and nodded her goodbyes. When she got back to Matt, he had finished his beer. </p><p>Like a synchronized pair, Sylvie handed him her jacket which he opened for her to turn and step into. Sylvie felt a minuscule pull on her shoulder as Matt swore softly. “Sorry, damn callouses, I think I snagged your shirt.” Sylvie felt her heart speed up a step.</p><p>“No worries.” she said turning toward him with a bright smile. </p><p>“Whoa, what did I do to earn the full Sylvie smile?” he said with a grin. </p><p>“Nothing” she said, looping her arm through his “just remembering something Stella said.”</p><p>“Anything you want to share?” he asked as he shouldered the door open. </p><p>“Maybe someday.” she said with a shrug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s just a shirt” Sylvie whispered to herself as she adjusted the hem of her sweater in the mirror. It didn’t mean anything. It wasn’t even new; she had bought it almost a month ago. With Julie, she thought with a sad smile. Julie had said the rose gold color brought out her peaches and cream complexion. Sylvie thought that was a nice way of saying “Midwest-3rd winter-pale.” It was a top she would have chosen a dozen times without thinking.<br/>
</p><p>So what if it had a boat neck? Lots of shirts did. She had 4 of them. The fact that she had tried on the 3 others and discarded them on her bed didn’t mean anything either. </p><p>And yes, she wasn’t usually a jewelry girl but the floating crystal pendent necklace that Chloe had given as her bridesmaids’ gifts was just so pretty, and it was sentimental. So what if it hung nestled in the hollow of her clavicle? The suprasternal notch, her inner paramedic corrected. </p><p>The reality of the situation is this is an outfit she would wear any day and it had nothing to do with Stella’s text inviting her and Emily to the loft for brunch. </p><p>“And if I think it hard enough, maybe I’ll start to believe it” she considered with a wry smile as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. Early April in Chicago meant anything from 80 degrees to snow and they had both this week. Walking to the blue line station she turned her face to the sun and smiled at the 60 degree day. She quoted to herself “April 25th, because it’s not too hot, not too cold, and all you need is a light jacket.”</p><p>The perfect date, she thought as she made the 20-minute journey, and just a few days away. If only she could work up the courage to actually ask out her perfect date. It wasn’t like she hadn’t considered it. She wasn’t afraid to take charge. She’d done it with Antonio, she’d let Kyle know she was interested, hell she’d even let Jimmy Borelli know and they’d been close to moving forward when everything happened with his brother. This was different. She’d known each of them were interested, she’d just needed to encourage it and they were off to the races. </p><p>Matthew Casey however was an enigma. Some days she’d catch him glancing at her lips in a quiet moment and she’d think “Hoo boy, here it comes” only for something to inevitably interrupt. Other days she felt like she was his little sister as he patted her back or nudged her shoulder. A year ago she was ready to jump him, she was all but sure of his interest, Emily and Stella had convinced her, then that night at Molly’s happened, and Kyle happened, and Otis happened, and Fowlerton happened. Just when she thought they’d hit a good stride and she let her mind venture that way again, Gabby happened. And now, well, now she had no idea. </p><p>She knew she was attracted to him, hell she was probably half in love with him, the other half teetering precariously on the edge. If she let herself, she would fall completely. But she couldn’t, she told herself. If she went for it and she got hurt, she didn’t see how she could recover. These past few months he’d become, to borrow a phrase from Grey’s Anatomy, her person. She hadn’t thought twice about who to text when Julie was in labor, hadn’t considered anyone else. When she was losing it in the firehouse, his quarters were her sanctuary, his shoulder was hers to lean on.  A few months ago when they were casual friends who occasionally hung out, it was possible that she could humiliate herself and move on. If it happened now she’d have to leave the house, and 51 was her home. It was all or nothing and she couldn’t let it be nothing. </p><p>Letting out a longing sigh, she buzzed into the building and was surprised when Matt opened the loft door. “Hey Sylvie,” he said with a pained grin “I wasn’t expecting you but I’m glad you’re here, I could use your help.”</p><p>“Stella invited me and Emily for brunch” she replied, brows furrowing “what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Kidd and Severide walked out of here about 10 minutes ago, they were going to hunt the farmers markets for sweet basil other herbs, I’m finally building those window boxes Stella’s been asking for” Matt replied gesturing toward the patio. “Or I was until I got this splinter in my thumb, I’ve been trying to pull it out but I can’t catch it.”</p><p>“Oh, let me wash my hands and I’ll take a look” Sylvie said as she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling off her jacket and checking her message with her elbow as she lathered she saw the text from Stella. “Emily got asked to teach some afternoon classes, sorry to do this but Kelly and I will be gone all afternoon. Casey’s putting his hands to good use, maybe see if you can find a better one 😉.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Sylvie dried her hands and picked up the tweezers. “Stella,” she said, cheeks warming as she approached, “I must have lost service on the El, she canceled on me and Foster’s teaching this afternoon. Let’s take a look at that thumb.”</p><p>He held his hand out to her and she squinted closely. “Matt. Casey. You have shredded this layer of skin, I can barely see a thing.” Sighing, she pulled him by his hand over to the window to get a look under natural light. Turning so her back was to him and his hand was pulled in front of her, she started slowly digging the splinter out. </p><p>Matt hissed through his teeth, clasping onto her opposite shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Ow”</p><p>“Don’t be a baby” she shushed. </p><p>“Don’t yell at me, I’m injured” he pouted. </p><p>“I’ve just about got it, boom!” she said holding up the tweezers triumphantly and turning into his arms as his hand slid across her shoulder blades. She met his eyes and swallowed thickly as he made no move to step away. </p><p>“Sylvie, you’re an angel” he said huskily, glancing down at her lips. </p><p>“Matt…” she started, just as her phone buzzed against the quartz counter top. She began to turn toward it. </p><p>“Don’t,” Matt caught her elbow and pulled her back, her eyes flew to his in surprise. His face turned to one of determination. “Just, I’m tired of being interrupted, dammit.” With that he swooped down and caught her mouth with his own, his arms wrapping around the small of her back pressing them together. </p><p>Sylvie let out a squeak and then a sigh, Matt took that as on opportunity to deepen the kiss, running his palm up the center of her back and clasping the nape of her neck. Finally, when they needed air, he pulled his lips away and leaned his forehead against hers. “That was a long time coming” he said. </p><p>“You’re telling me,” she breathed out. Pulling her head back slightly and nearly purring as he ran the tips of his curled, calloused fingers over her clavicle she continued, “I vote we move this over to the couch and neck like teenagers. And talk, we definitely have things to talk about. But first you really need to wash that hand."  </p><p>"I’d hate to have to yell at you if it gets infected,” she whispered against his ear teasingly. </p><p>Matt sighed and kissed her nose, pulling away, “copy that,” he said heading to the sink. </p><p>“By the way, I like that sweater.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You asked for it, you got it.</p><p>Sylvie's sweater inspo: https://www.whitehouseblackmarket.com/store/product/metallicfoil+sweater/570276813?color=1443&amp;catId=search</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea where this came from. It started and it wouldn't quiet in my head, so here it is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>